


First time for everything

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Time, M/M, Needy Shiro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro calls Keith to his room and makes a special request.---“But I missed you,” he said, folding Keith tightly in his thick arms.“You’re the one who made the rules, Shiro.”“So then I’m the one who’s allowed to break them, Keith” Shiro’s tone was teasing. So was his lips against the nape of Keith’s neck.Keith sighed. “Shiro…” Then, a moment later, he asked, “What’s gotten into you?”It wasn’t a criticism, but an honest question.Shiro was not normally this needy.But he was certainly needing something. His hands were firm against Keith’s lower back, pressing him close.





	First time for everything

Keith walked through the hallways of the IGF Atlas with a light step. He had just finished a particularly strenuous training exercise and he was ready for a long shower.

He stopped as he passed by the kitchens to grab a bite of whatever strange alien fruit Hunk had procured for them this time, then headed in the direction of his room.

He was just passing the paladin’s common area when he heard Shiro’s voice over his comm. 

“Keith. Come here for a minute, I need you.”

Keith saw Hunk and Lance’s curious faces peek out from the common room, and he turned so that they wouldn’t see his fluster. 

“What is it, Captain?” he asked curtly.

“Just come here.”

Keith sighed and stalked off down the corridor, his head turned and lowered to hide the blush that his scowl could not banish. 

Hunk and Lance exchanged a look, but then shrugged and returned to their video games.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ok, I’m here. What do you need?” Keith asked dryly as he entered Shiro’s room.

“You.” Shiro said coyly from the bed.

Keith blushed again and turned to slam the button that closed and locked the bedroom door.

“Shiro!” he admonished, “Don’t say stuff like that with the door open. And don’t comm me when I’m just walking around.”

While Keith lectured him, Shiro slid off the bed and moved quickly to his boyfriend’s side.

“But I missed you,” he said, folding Keith tightly in his thick arms.

“You’re the one who made the rules, Shiro.”

“So then I’m the one who’s allowed to break them, Keith” Shiro’s tone was teasing. So was his lips against the nape of Keith’s neck.

Keith sighed. “Shiro…” Then, a moment later, he asked, “What’s gotten into you?”

It wasn’t a criticism, but an honest question.

Shiro was not normally this needy.

But he was certainly needing something. His hands were firm against Keith’s lower back, pressing him close. His bear grip was just shy of crushing the younger man, and his lips were seeking out the sensitive parts of Keith’s neck like heat-seeking missiles.

“You smell good,” was Shiro’s non-answer. 

He raised his head to look down at Keith then moved forward as if he was going to kiss him. He stopped short, and smiled at Keith’s upturned face and waiting lips. 

Shiro’s kiss was powerful. It made Keith weak in the knees, and he grabbed at Shiro’s shoulders to hold himself in place. 

Shiro reached lower, his thick hands covering Keith’s backside and lifting him up. 

Keith melted against Shiro. They were so close it made him grit his teeth in frustration. His need was instant and immediate. He kissed Shiro hungrily, leaning his body down so that his weight fell on Shiro’s hips and on all of the important equipment thereabouts.

“Ahh, god, I want you.” Shiro gasped, burying his face back into Keith’s neck. He wanted their clothes gone, but to do that he needed to get to the bed. 

He walked quickly to the bed, but when it came time to drop Keith he suddenly couldn’t let the man go.

Shiro knelt down on the bed and deposited Keith gently, his knee finding a comfortable space between Keith’s to pin him to the bed. 

“Take your clothes off,” he whispered breathily into Keith’s ear, then he leaned back and tore his skin-tight shirt from his body. 

Keith’s shirt was gone with equal speed, though his pants slowed him down. Shiro graciously helped Keith out of his pants, then awkwardly kicked himself out of his own. 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Keith commented lightly, an eyebrow arched suggestively. 

“I have been thinking about this all day.” Shiro’s voice had turned low from his desire, and it left Keith feeling light headed. “I’ve been waiting for you. All day.”

The cool metal of his hand reached out and touched Keith, squeezing him gently and running his thumb over the tip.

He watched Keith avidly, knowing the cool metal against his hot cock always enticed a special reaction from Keith.

Sure enough, Keith arched his back with a strangled cry, his fingernails digging into Shiro’s shoulder, his bottom lip caught between his own teeth. “Ugh… Shiro…” he moaned loudly, his hips twisting against the sheets.

Shiro took one of Keith’s hands with his free hand, and popped a finger into his mouth and sucked on it, hard. 

Shiro teased Keith for a few moments before he released his grip, lay down, and gathered Keith into his arms.

“What do you want to do to me?” Keith asked excitedly. His eyes were bright and alert, and his hips wiggled suggestively against Shiro’s.

“Not you.” Shiro whispered tantalizingly. “Me.”

Keith blinked.

“What?” he asked, incredulous, but his face brightened as understanding dawned on him. “Really?” He looked astonishingly similar to someone who had been given a surprise present.

“It’s all I’ve thought about all day.” Shiro confirmed. He nuzzled his cheek between Keith’s and the bed so that his breath was hot in his ear. “I want you in me.”

Keith gulped. 

But you didn’t have to tell him twice. 

He pulled himself up on his knees and moved to straddle Shiro. 

“You’re sure?” he asked. He ground his hips down and rode Shiro for a few moments; the position was familiar, almost natural for them, and Keith was already well-prepared to take Shiro’s full length. 

“Please Keith,” Shiro said in a strained voice, “I want you to fuck me.”

Keith’s grin was indescribable. It made Shiro regret not doing this sooner.

Keith leaned down and planted kisses along Shiro’s expansive chest. He paid special attention to Shiro’s nipples, but then he continued his journey down.

“Hey, are you just going to tease me?” Shiro asked, his tone was joking but it held a hint of nervousness.

Keith winked up at him and continued his journey south. 

“Patience,” he murmured against Shiro’s abs. He had his reasons for his slow pace. Pleasure begets pleasure, and the better Shiro felt now the more relaxed he would be later.

As he drew further south, Keith licked Shiro once, and then slowly took the length of him in his mouth. 

“Ugh, Keith…” Shiro’s hand went unconsciously to Keith’s head in an attempt to speed up the young paladin, but Keith took his time.

He slowly worked Shiro into a state of near-ecstasy, and then stopped before Shiro could have a chance to cum.

Shiro whimpered against his closed fist, which he had pressed tight to his lips some time before.

Keith grinned deliciously and blew a light stream of cool air on Shiro’s pulsating cock.

“You’re cruel.” Shiro accused.

“You love it.” Keith replied. Though he didn’t know who loved it more. This submissive Shiro was a very new experience for Keith and he found it exhilarating.

Keith continued his journey south, then. He tapped Shiro’s legs and they opened obediently. Keith situated himself comfortably on his stomach and mentally said a quick grace. 

“Here,” somewhere above, Shiro placed a bottle of lube in Keith’s hand, but Keith just set it aside somewhere he could get is easily later. “Wait, you’re not going to use – Aie!” 

All thoughts escaped Shiro’s head as Keith’s tongue licked deliciously at his asshole. 

“Keith… ahhh…. Ahhhh… Keith!”

Keith ignored Shiro’s cries and got to work preparing his lover. He licked and teased Shiro for a long time, letting him grow accustomed to the new sensations.

After a long while, he grabbed the lube and started adding fingers to the party. 

He did his best to keep in communication with Shiro; though his answers were often vague Keith could decipher enough to know he could continue. 

Keith waited until all sounds of discomfort had turned into pleasure before he lifted himself to his knees and moved so that his body half-covered Shiro’s. 

“How does that feel?”

“Wonderful. Augh, Keith, I want you inside of me.” Shiro moaned into their kiss.

Keith understood Shiro’s plight. They were both so hard it was almost painful. And he wanted nothing more to be inside his boyfriend. 

But still, he wasn’t in a rush. 

They kissed for a long time, while their bodies moved in harmony against each other. Their hands got lost on each other’s bodies, exploring the familiar territory while they reacclimated to the new dynamic.

He wasn’t even inside yet, but Keith could feel the difference in their touches. He was the one calling the shots today.

He pulled out and traced the outline of Shiro’s ass with a finger. He held Shiro’s eyes with his own for a moment, then pressed three fingers firmly back in while his lips captured Shiro’s. 

Shiro gasped into their kiss, and Keith watched his eyes roll back, while his body rocked of its own accord against Keith’s. 

Keith liked this. He really liked this.

His own need started urging him forward. What other faces could Shiro make? What noises?

What would he look like when Keith finally speared him?

Shiro reached down and held Keith’s hard cock against his own, running a tight grip along the length of them both at once. They both moaned together, and Keith buried his face in Shiro’s pecs. 

Keith pulled back, his desire finally starting to drown out his better judgement.

“Condom?” he asked, no longer willing to waste the time to form a full sentence. 

Shiro had to scoot to reach it, but Keith followed after, closing the distance between their bodies. 

Shiro put the condom clumsily on Keith, while Keith reached for more lube and warmed it in his hands. 

“Are you ready?”

Keith locked eyes with Shiro, his face flushed but his expression serious. 

“Do me,” Shiro said, his tone deep and commanding.

If it were anyone else, Keith might have laughed but this just made him want Shiro even more.

Shiro raised his hips and circled his legs around Keith. Keith slowly entered him, gripping the sheets beneath them with tight fists as he inched himself in. The pressure was unbelievable, so was the heat. 

It was delectable, intoxicating, and addictive. 

Keith leaned down and shuddered against Shiro’s chest. 

“My god you’re tight.” His voice wavered as he spoke.

Shiro kept his eyes closed tight, but his hands moved to hold Keith gently at the back of his neck.

“I’m ok,” he reassured. “You can move.”

“Tell me when you feel good.”

“It’s… not bad… exactly. It’s…. it’s weird.”

“Tell me when you feel good.”

Keith took steady, calming breaths as he moved slowly in and out of his boyfriend. His arms were tense, and his grip on the sheets turned his knuckles white. He wanted to slam himself into Shiro, but at the same time he already wanted to cum. 

“Ok, it feels good.” Shiro said a few moments later.

“Ok, now tell me when it feels great.” Keith said, allowing himself to speed up.

“Ok.” Shiro laughed. 

“Lift your hips a bit?”

Keith repositioned himself bit by bit, trying to find the right angle of attack. He released his grip on the sheets and held onto Shiro’s muscular hips.

He thought he found it when Shiro’s moans began to turn into gasps, and he knew he had found it when Shiro’s eyes began to roll back into his head.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Keith asked with a smirk. He picked up the pace even more. 

“Ugh, Keith…” Shiro stammered.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s length in a fist and began to work him in time with his own thrusts. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

Shiro was squirming on the bed now, his powerful legs were tight around Keith’s waist. But they weren’t as tight as Shiro’s ass was around Keith’s dick. 

He tried to speak, but all of his words came out as incoherent grunts. 

He was getting tighter around Keith, and Keith was about to lose himself inside him. 

Keith leaned forward, forcing Shiro’s body to bend with him and take a little bit more of his length than before. He gave Shiro a taste of his own medicine, speaking in a low, breathless voice in Shiro’s ear.

“Because you feel fucking incredible, Shiro. You’re so tight around me, I could die here.”

Shiro’s cries became strangled, and Keith could feel him pulsate in his hands. His whole body was tense and quivering.

It was like Keith was fucking a live wire.

“Fuck, Shiro!” Keith cried, slamming hard into him now. “I fucking love you!”

“KEITH!” Shiro’s fingers dug into Keith’s shoulder, and his hot cum splattered Keith’s stomach. 

Keith exploded into Shiro a moment later, and he rocked inside Shiro as the feeling of bliss subsided. 

Keith pulled out and dropped onto Shiro’s chest. Heavy, muscular arms wrapped around him and they lay together for a long time catching their breath.

“That. Was amazing.” Shiro said after his heart had finally stopped racing. “I can see why you like it so much.” 

“And just think if I had a cock as big as yours,” Keith joked. 

Shiro nodded seriously and then they both chuckled lazily.

“So… you fucking love me, do you?’ Shiro asked, pressing his cheek against Keith’s forehead.

Keith buried his face, but Shiro could feel the heat of his blush on his skin.

“Shut up.”

Shiro kissed his forehead softly.

“You know I love you too.”

“Mmmph,” was Keith’s muffled reply.

“Oh! And Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“You really need a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it, it's been a while since I've posted something explicit :D Damn but I love me some needy Shiro!
> 
> I wrote this forever ago now. I've got so much I've been working on lately, I'm glad I've got a nice stockpile of one-shots to pull from.
> 
> Send me shout, I love comments!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: Watermelon Tuesdays.


End file.
